Such a Creamy Tease
by Nicomy43
Summary: She should have known better than to have teased the Mad Hatter. It really just had been too tempting for sweet, innocent Alice to pass up. Seeing that stream of white cream slither down her arm, her tongue couldn't help but slide against its current."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Note: This is for stmpunklizzie whose birthday is today or soon, depending on when this is posted!!! Happy Birthday, chickadee!!! Hope you enjoy!!! (On a sidenote, I hope this plot isn't too overdone...)**

**Tite: Such a Creamy Tease**

**Genre: Smut, Oneshot!**

**Rating: M (for sexual content)**

**Summary: "She should have known better than to have teased the Mad Hatter. It really just had been too tempting for sweet, **_**innocent **_**Alice to pass up. Seeing that stream of white cream slither down her arm, her tongue couldn't help but slide against its current."**

* * *

_**Such a Creamy Tease (Oneshot!)**_

The beating of raindrops against the panes of glass filled the room where Alice and Tarrant sat, as they were enjoying a rare teatime alone. Typically this was a thing shared outside amongst friends in the shining sun, but there was no sun to bask and dally in with the ominous, dark clouds that engulfed it. This didn't bother Tarrant in the least, for teatime was still teatime even if just between two. Besides, he rather liked being alone with Alice, he mentally stated as he poured her tea.

Alice was quite enjoying her time alone with Tarrant as well. They always had the most interesting of topics when not surrounded by their peers, and Alice's smile was even more present than ever. She couldn't however remember what their conversation's subject was when a sudden, even if small, event occurred. Something about the new dandelion cubs, she vaguely recalled when Tarrant accidentally spilled cream on her arm.

"Oh! Dreadfully sorry, Alice! Let me get that," Tarrant told her as he reached for a napkin. He was stopped though when Alice did the most curious (and naughty) of things. He watched her, and that delightful mouth of hers lap away at the offending liquid. She never once stopped gazing in his eyes, even when they became a deep violet-red that brimmed over in lust.

She should have known better than to have teased the Mad Hatter. It really just had been too tempting for sweet, _innocent_ Alice to pass up. Seeing that stream of white cream slither down her arm, her tongue couldn't help but slide against its current. She suckled away each drop as she stared deeply into Tarrant's eyes. Each second and stroke of her tongue that passed became an even greater invitation for him. They had made love before, it was nothing new, but Alice still should have remembered how unpredictable he could be.

Suddenly, his hand was wrapped around her wrist as he claimed her mouth. His sweeping tongue gained quick access to hers as he tasted the remaining cream. While his one hand pulled her closer, his other pushed away the china and all they had set up. Tarrant lifted her onto the table, never once leaving her lips as his hands slid down her body. Alice gasped into his mouth as she rubbed against his growing need. Tarrant growled at this, pressing harder against before sliding his tongue across her skin. From her moaning lips and down her arching jaw, he finally stopped at her neck so he could nip at the warm flesh there. Alice hands tightened around him as she called out his name, the wetness between her thighs becoming more needy with every passing moment.

With sly hands, Tarrant unfastened her dress all the while silently thanking to be the one who tailored it. With her chest bare, his greedy mouth worked on her mounds causing even more pleasurable noises from her. As he did this one hand slid under her skirt to rub against her dripping womanhood, using his thimble to received an even stronger reaction. It wasn't long until Alice was far too gone to notice anything else but that hand and his mouth. Smiling against her, a fitting idea for her naughty act came to his mad mind. Using his other hand, he untied the fabric around his neck and wrapped its great length around his fingers.

Without causing suspicion he lowered them to the floor, making sure to remove the rest of her dress as he did so. Grabbing both of her hands quickly, he bound them together before tying the last end to the table's base. With confusion, Alice pulled at the fabric.

"Tarant, what," she began before he interrupted.

"Ye didn't think I'd let yer naughtiness slip by, did ye?" he asked this before working on her neck again. Alice could only moan in reply, becoming wetter by the use of his brogue. Those moans only became louder when Tarrant's hands slid and rubbed against her flushed form. Constantly her hands tugged at her bindings, wanting to touch him in return or at least remove those unneeded clothes of his.

She gasped when Tarrant's mouth claimed her hard nipple, sucking on it mercilessly as his finger pulled and played with the other. Her thighs clamped together, rubbing against the tightening between her legs as she withered on the cold, tiled floor. Tarrant switched back and forth between the two, giving them equal treatments before leaving a trail of kisses down her fluttering stomach. His nails grazed down her sensitive sides when doing so, causing Alice to squirm even more beneath him.

Soon his mouth and hands reached her hips, although to Alice it had felt like eternity. Pushing her thighs apart, he smelled in her sweet scent before giving it a wicked blow of air. A cry of pleasure passed from her mouth as she pressed her head against the floor, bucking her hips at him in vain. Tarrant chuckled at the sight, before holding her hips firmly against the floor. While doing so, he used his thumbs to rub against her folds and watched as she tried to arch her begging form. He then spread them apart before reaching down with his tongue, starting out with faint, phantom licks as his eyes feasted upon her. They became stronger and bolder as he craved the taste of her flooding juices. Lapping them away as she had with the cream earlier. This is what caused Alice to reach her breaking point.

"Tarrant," she moaned. "Please!"

"Please what," he replied teasingly before sucking on her weeping core. Alice gasped and forcibly tugged on the cloth against her wrists. Trying to form words, she told him,

"You know what!"

"I don't think I do," again he teased as he grazed his teeth against her entrance. "Something like this?"

He tried to ask this innocently as he slithered his tongue inside her. Alice moaned out a hushed 'yes' as she ground her hips against him.

"Or this?" he asked before pulling away, he stuck one finger in as she gave a small whimper. He worked the digit in and out a few times before sliding the one with the thimble in. Making sure not to lose it, he used its bluntness to send her even further over the edge.

"I need more. Please, Tarrant. I need- uh," Alice groaned. Leaning upwards, he kept his fingers in place as he nibbled on her neck.

"What is that ye need, lass? Tell me."

"You," she whispered. "I need you."

Deciding she had enough, he obliged. Removing his clothes as fast he could, he settled between her legs before claiming her lips. With one hand, he undid her bindings as he pressed his hardness into her. Alice wrapped her arms and legs tight around him, kissing all along his skin as he thrusted into her. It wasn't long until they both reached their climaxes before becoming one sweaty pile on the kitchen floor. Panting, they held each other close and enjoyed the afterglow. A few short minutes later, Alice leaned up and bit at his Adam's apple.

"Naughty," she told him, grinning. Tarrant simply chuckled before giving her a nip of his own.

_**{End}**_

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Hope you enjoyed!!! Reviews are lovely! ^_^**


End file.
